Sleepless
by Kurosagi X. A. Lustig
Summary: Rin olvidó su almohada, Haru solo quiere dormir. "-Te quiero, Haru- susurró Rin..." " desde ese momento fue cuando empecé a extrañarlo."


Notas de Autor: Es la primer vez que publico algo en mi vida .3. Espero que les guste este pequeño relato sobre estos niños adorables n.n Si quieren decirme su opinión pueden hacerlo por mp o en un review. n.n Estaré feliz si me avisan de algún error o dedazo que encuentren. Así podré disculparme adecuadamente por herirles las córnea xD y lo arreglaré.

 **Sleepless**

Título: "Desvelado"

Categoría: ¿K+? Creo.. xD

Parejas: ¡Estos niños están pequeños para pensar en esas cosas!

Advertencias: No me hago responsable por altos índices de glucosa en sangre. Abstenerse de leer si se es diabético, sufre del corazón, o si se es muy sensible(¿) Y Fluff, mucho fluff #NoMeArrepientoDeNada

Disclaimer: Todo de kyoAni y kouji ouji, yo solo hice esta historia usando sus personajes por mera diversión y quise compartirlo :)

-Te quiero, Haru- me susurró Rin, y luego escuché su respiración tranquila.

Me quedé inmóvil, quizás esperando a que me diga su frase _"¿No es romántico?"_ , pero ya se había quedado dormido.

Aunque Rin al principio me pareció un niño molesto y pesado con sus "Nanase" allá y luego "Haru, Haru" como una grabadora descompuesta, junto a ésa sonrisa que ni se parecía a la sonrisita boba que ponía cada vez que decía que algo es romántico, sin importar lo que fuera: desde las puestas de sol corriendo hasta la estación del tren después de las prácticas o compartir el paraguas cuando se lo olvida los días de lluvia.

Pero mañana al medio día Rin se va a Australia por un tiempo (quizás años) para poder cumplir el sueño de su padre.

Y no lo dijo hasta terminar los relevos, cuándo me di cuenta que también quiero ser parte de ese sueño, de mi sueño y del sueño de Rin. De que Rin es parte del mío, de ese que ni yo mismo puedo poner en palabras (¿por qué nado? Por el equipo, por mis amigos, porque quiero hacerlo. Para sentir el agua) porque tenía miedo de que Rin tirara unos de sus "romantic" al aire y que no parara de abrazarme con ésa sonrisa, y un aura rosa rodeada de flores (aunque suene algo exagerado) todo por decir en voz alta aquello que pienso, que siento.

Porque Rin es molesto, pero de la forma que hace que se gane ese espacio, entonces cuándo él no está me hace falta y no sé cómo es que pasó aquello. Es que Rin es caprichoso pero no puedo dejar de consentirlo, me uno al relevo porque también quiero nadar con él, ya no me alejo o me molesta que ponga su brazo alrededor de mis hombros todo el tiempo ya que quiero que lo haga (para sentirlo cerca), y cuándo quiere nadar en una piscina llena de flores de cerezo (secretamente) también quiero que suceda. Quiero que el cerezo florezca repentinamente y que el viento tire sus pétalos a la piscina, acariciando el cabello de Rin ése que parece el cielo del amanecer y que su perfume me acaricie, sintiéndolo aún más cerca, hasta que no puedo quitarle los ojos de encima: hasta que ya no puedo vivir sin él.

Es ahí cuando me suelta que se va a Australia, me quejo: no puede ser tan egoísta, y se lo digo. Pero también yo soy egoísta; no quiero que se vaya ahora, no después de que me haya mostrado la mejor vista, no después de haber nadado juntos, no después de ganar los relevos todos juntos con Makoto y Nagisa, no cuándo nadar pasa a tener otro significado ( _'For the Team'_ me daré cuenta en unos años).

Y luego me da ésa sonrisa -otra vez- y me dice que de seguro Makoto y Nagisa están esperándolos afuera. Estoy molesto, pero no sé si es conmigo por la marea de sentimientos que tengo ahora con sólo doce años, o con Rin que es el que provoca todo esto. Pero por más raro que me sienta voy con mis amigos a esperar que sus padres vayan a buscarlos para ir a sus casas, como es normal tres veces a la semana. Ahí es cuándo Rin insiste en que antes de irse se queden a dormir todos juntos en mi casa, como siempre hacemos una vez a la semana, pero Makoto y Nagisa no pueden ir ya que sus padres tenían compromisos ese día.

Es por eso y por la sonrisa de Rin, que convence a cualquiera, que a las seis de la tarde llegó con un pequeño bolso y con toda es vitalidad y "romanticismo" que lo caracteriza.

-No trajiste una almohada.-

-No, el bolso es muy pequeño, así que sólo traje las cosas necesarias. Como mi pijama, el cepillo de dientes, los libros que me habías prestado, mi peluche de tiburón favorito... ¡Ah! Y cómo sé que te gusta dibujar, te traje una caja de colores nuevos como regalo, para que no me extrañes cuándo me vaya a Australia.-

Así Rin terminó su monólogo, sacando cada cosa que nombraba y poniéndola en su lugar (que se sabía de memoria, era una de las tantas veces que se quedó a dormir). Cuándo me extendió la caja repleta de colores con ese comentario casual para quitarle importancia, me sentí muy conmovido y apenado porque no le había preparado nada, pero como siempre lo oculté con mi típica expresión indiferente. Tuve que intentar no pensar sin querer que es algo romántico para que no se me pegaran las locuras de Rin, no quería ir por la vida diciendo esas cosas como quién habla del clima... ya es más que suficiente con Rin.

Pasé mi vista por la habitación y Rin me miró interrogante hasta que agarré algo escondido en el armario con los abrigos.

-Yo duermo con este peluche- dije, y le extendí a mi delfín.-

-¿Por qué me lo das? Yo ya tengo mi tiburón.-

-Es por los colores. Y no llores. Yo tampoco quiero que me extrañes en Australia.-

Rin parecía la nariz de Rodolfo el reno, que es muy roja, según lo que había leído una vez sobre la navidad luego de que me dijera sobre esa tradición occidental y sobre el muérdago y lo romántico que es, como todo lo que es Rin.

-P-pero Haru, yo... ¡Yo no voy a llorar! Y para que veas que es cierto y porque no puedo dormir con dos peluches, te regalo mi tiburón -Aunque a Rin le avergonzaba que su voz temblara en un principio, consiguió controlarlo y que con ello disminuyera su sonrojo-.

-Está bien.- contesté llanamente.

Rápidamente entre juegos en los que Rin insistía para competir y que yo ganaba, vimos un _Dorama: "Escalera al cielo"_ (luego de que Rin insistiera tanto) y leímos mi cuento favorito _"La Sirenita"_ pero solo porque me gusta el mar y a Rin porque le gusta la parte en la que rescatan el príncipe _("¡es taan romántico!")._ La noche cayó y nos fuimos a dormir.

Después de que mi abuela nos diera de comer y le diéramos un beso de buenas noches, fuimos a lavar nuestros dientes.

-Pfft... –Le escuché intentando no reírse.

-¿Quésdd ess taghn gra...cioghso?-Dije con mi cepillo en la boca.

-Tú -Sonrió Rin, luego de enjuagarse la boca con agua.-… ¡No tienes idea de lo gracioso que te veías, intentando hablar y con el cepillo en tu mejilla haciendo que quedara redonda! ¡Como una pelota! -escupí la pasta de dientes y me enjuague la boca antes de hablar.

-Tú te veías igual...-

-Nee~ siempre tan serio Haru. -Y se rascó el cuello con la mano haciendo ese gesto tan característico de Rin cuando está nervioso, lo cual no siempre significa algo bueno para mí.

-¿De qué te olvidaste ahora? -Por la cara de Rin supongo que di en el punto.

-…Mi almohada. –

-...-

-¿Haru? -

-No. -Y salí corriendo a mi habitación.

-¡Haru! ¡No pienso dormir en el piso otra vez! ¡Espera! -Escuché a Rin corriendo detrás de mí y a mi abuela diciéndonos que no hagamos tanto escándalo, que ya era la hora de dormir.

Me tiré en mi cama al mismo tiempo que Rin, he intente tirarlo de ella.

-¡Haru! No seas malo, sabes que sin mi almohada habitual no puedo dormir. -

-Esta es mi cama. Duerme en el futón que puso mi abuela. -Rin ponía cara de estar a punto de llorar.

-Pero no hay una almohada. -

-Porque debiste de traer la tuya. -Sus ojos se veían llorosos y sus cejas se empezaban a juntar por sobre su nariz. Ese gesto siempre lo hacia cuando contenía las lágrimas.

-No entraba en mi bolso. - dijo y desvió la mirada a la pared.

-No es asunto mío. -Cómo me gusta hacer esto…

-¡Haru!- Estaba a punto de gritarme.

-Rin… -Ahí viene.

-¡Déjame dormir contigo! La vez pasada eso funcionó y pude dormir. Además no es la primera vez que dormimos juntos. -Me hizo un puchero, yo solo me quedé mirándolo fijamente.

-¿Haruuu? Te haré cosquillas. –No, no estoy de acuerdo con eso.

-¡No!- Intenté quitármelo de encima pero solo conseguí desordenar las sabanas.- ¿Q-qué haces? ¡Rin! -

-¡Oooh~! ¡Ahí viene! -Esa frase es puro _karma._

Rin había conseguido quedar encima de mí y yo no podía respirar por las cosquillas, y por lo mucho que me estaba riendo.

-Jaja, ¡Haru! No me detendré hasta que me digas que me compartirás tu almohada. -Como era de esperarse, Rin me estaba sonriendo, y se reía.

-¡Ja! ¡D-detente! -No podía aguantar mucho tiempo más.

-Uhm… no... -Tenía esa sonrisa otra vez.

-Jaja, Rin ¡basta! -Logré que saliera de encima de mí.

-Me cansé. - y se tiró en la cama a mi lado.

-No hables mientras duermo. -

-¡Oi! Yo no... Espera, ¿me vas a dejar dormir aquí? -Me ofendió un poco que lo dudara, pero tampoco iba a decir en vos alta que era porque me ganó con las cosquillas, jamás. Ni por un año de caballa gratis.

Me tapé con las sabanas para luego hacerle un lugar a Rin y agarre a mi peluche de tiburón.

-Buenas noches. –Susurré y me di la vuelta para poder dormir y no molestar a Rin si me movía por alguna razón mientras dormía, aunque no era común que me sucediera.

Rin simplemente se tapó y agarró a su delfín. Yo esperé a que me dijera buenas noches, pero solo escuché el sonido de las sábanas mientras se acomodaba para dormir y sentí como dejó de moverse, para luego solo escuchar nuestras respiraciones mientras nos rendíamos al cansancio del día. Estaba a punto de dormirme.

-Te quiero, Haru. -Me murmuró.

Luego de eso no recuerdo cuándo me dormí finalmente.

Tampoco me di cuenta hasta que regresó a Japón, que desde ese momento fue cuando empecé a extrañarlo.


End file.
